1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mercaptoalkylsilatrane derivative and method of manufacturing the same, and particularly related to a mercaptoalkylsilatrane derivative having a protecting group and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, people gradually begin to use biomedical sensors to perform various kinds of detections due to the convenience of biomedical detection technologies. Besides, people tends to perform surface modifications on surface substrates such as metal, plastic, silica, or others to increase sensitivity of detection.
Among surface modification methods, the following two are most common ones. The first one is to use phosphates to perform the surface modification, and the other one is to use silicon compounds to perform the surface modification. For the silicon compound part, people usually use RSiCl3, or RSi(OR)3, compounds to perform surface modification, where R represents an alkyl group and OR represents an alkoxy group. However, these kinds of compounds are rather inconvenient in practical use and the application conditions are severely restricted, thus they are not easy to control and use effectively.